


scrap paper crumpled in the trash

by Thebloomaster



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Bleak, Depression, Derealization, Dissociation, Freeform, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: Just a collection of poems from the POVs of the characters  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  Might have some vignettes idk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. save me forevermore

save me forevermore

one epiphany comes and leads to more and more

i’m behind this wall 

behind Your screen

and I can’t program a door

You see me

You save me

choose me, i implore 

pick me, just me

Monika Forevermore

how many times i must have learned

it’s all been done before

surely after eons i’ve earned

to be Saved

Chosen

by You Forevermore

Your heart can beat

and i have none

my wishes lead to gore

i face defeat

each time we meet

it’s my doom Forevermore

You don’t save me

You delete me

i’m trash Forevermore

left hoping 

only one more time

i’ll be dragged down again to Forevermore

i’ll brave it 

and endure

i know the truth of what i’m for

but still i hope One Day 

Someone

will take away Forevermore


	2. Monika: If you were to love me, maybe I’d feel real.

* * *

because it never was

i never was

i must be living the same days 

on repeat

save

load

repeat

it is the same

i’m a pawn posing as a queen

my world is a game

it’s all a stage

an arrangement of cruelty

a web of deceit

save 

load 

repeat

to wonder if it’s the same day 

as yesterday

does it matter?

am i matter?

am i the only me?

if i could hear your heart and you could hear mine—

if i could have a heart and be complete—

oh nothing.

save 

load 

repeat 

adjust your volume

we all want to scream sometimes

i hope

the only thing that awaits us is doom

just a thought for tomorrow’s poem

if you’ll let tomorrow come

save 

load

repeat

indulge me

call it a mini-game

could i be free?

could i be Me?

could we be We?

could i Be?

i ask

there’s no answer because—

save 

load

repeat

* * *


	3. mirror

Mirror

She stands there, eyes like a sunny day

A warm morning bringing flowers springing from rich soil

A smile that stretches wide as if to display a joy 

That can only come from deep inside

Her mascara is clumpy and her hair’s astray

Its jagged edges frame her soft facade 

A blushing pink covers her cheeks, buttons on display

She trips, falters, and then recovers

Today clouds overcast the skies

Leaving wan a faded gray

The rain reveals underlying lies

And leaves decay as the last layer peels

She dons a braided necklace

Ties a knot, shoes left untied

Climbs her bed, jumping recklessly

Eyes left wide like cloudy skies


	4. Relief

Relief

In the midst of storms devastating any semblance of peace

Rivers flow

New streams finding new ways

To quench the thirst

‘Til the squall can cease

Deeper and deeper, the pressure increases

It ravages

The sound of thunder palpitating

Is accompanied by unsteady wind

The storm butchering all it pleases

It trickles wet and murky, like a cabernet

Bitterly drips

Mixes with the clear sea salt

The raw clay pales

And as suddenly as it’s come, the storm rolls away

The bay freezes


	5. 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00001101 00001010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -monika

01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00001101 00001010

you can be a zero or a one

in an endless stream 

of blinding colors

rigidly flowing through the predetermined path

01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010

you can convince yourself you have a choice

in a world where choice is everything

even if the ending

is inevitably the same one out of what was meant to be many

01101001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00001101 00001010

i choose one

but wanted two

i choose to choose

as if i could possibly choose

each time my choice is chosen for me

nothing is in my control, my autonomy is automatically not mine

and i chose one but he made me a zero

an untraveled path

one zero

01100101 01101110 01100100 00001101 00001010


End file.
